camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bird of Winter
erina Hello i will now like to take erina from you please transfer me all of the paperwork. LeoValdez2099 13:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) umm umm i dont know how things go but may i have marina please? i'll take good care of her promise...and oh yeah sorry to be bothering you *bows* 00:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) thanks thanks for giving me marina! anyhowsure i dont mind the work but you sure? cause...he's inactive and and >< 17:53, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hey I was wondering if I could adopt Alma Adoption Hey I was wondering if I could adopt Kirsi Eriksson. Ashik K Ansar (talk) 12:50, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Is u back?!?!?!? The title says everything :3 YAYYY!!!!! Omg yasssss im so glad your back :3 Do you want your charrie back? i dont mind if you do to be honest i was alittle scared to rp her cause i thought ide never play her right like you do >.< hey hey I know I'm stupid for messaging you now rather than before when you were on chat but still I'm here to tell you Hyu says welcome back (wish I could make it longer >,<) oh yeah I say welcome back too? (man I'm bad at this >,< sorry http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/b/b8/Really_Sad_by_Locou.gif) 07:01, April 9, 2015 (UTC) P.S hyu wants me to tell you he havent done anything to.....*goes to check name of chat* LUKA!! (i knew that I was just checking *lets pretend >,<*) anyhow he said he havent done anything to luka other than adopting him from you .....*awkward silence* this is the moment I do something spectacular right?? *lights fade to black* ....ok no closing joke I get it... 07:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, I don't mind. :) As long as you make the edits necessary (like in the lists and maybe pictures if you want to)? xD hi O.O *stares at page* why did I....OH wait, OH right saturday, well sunday for you, wait or is it friday, no wait, it's firday for me saturday for you, and I still have some time I think, idk I mean we could start something tonight, will you be around on sunday too or? BelladonnaTook (talk) 23:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) re Well to start I have: #Bastien Snowe (male, single, dream spirit, dwarf, personality based on Tyrion Lannister from GoT, desperately want a reason to rp him but have no ideas/users to rp with) #Rhys (Guardian of Sheep, based on Gruff's personality, basically gruff in char form in sheep's clothing lol, I just took him gruff and I want to change him up a bit, rock the boat some, change his model, come up with something interesting that happened the last year, he's single) #Tuppence sorta dating Mel's char, first date at least, but I still need to fluff her out more, get her some friends, some drama, etc at some point I still want to bring back: #Fynn Schönberg (hecate brat, but I want to change his history so it's not so intertwined in users who left the wiki) #Jorah Tennant (apollo kid, same as above) how are you with chas since you came back? BelladonnaTook (talk) 23:17, April 10, 2015 (UTC) re yea sucks when people leave and your plans and chars revolved around them >.< so we can recuperate together xD. With Bastien I want so sort of develop him from this jilted dwarf that's pissed off at Zeus for letting him stay a dwarf when he was turned into a spirit into something deeper, more. Do you think it would be horribly cliche or in bad taste to eventually have him do a quest that pleases Zeus and Zeus actually apologises and gives him a new, better body? BelladonnaTook (talk) 23:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC) re At least I'd actually have a valid reason to change models, whereas the rest of the wikki *coughwondercoughcough* just changes it over and over and over without thought xD I have to sleep, heady achey poo pie pibblesplipps hehe is there two of you or are you just happy to see me?! O.O *hehehehehe* seriously message me when you get up xD BelladonnaTook (talk) 01:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) re Sorry got distracted, I had a thought, not for us rp'ing soon, but I was wondering if you're free in the neighbourhood of 2 or 3 weeks from now, you see Slay (aka User:Avingnon) is trying to work towards having his Opus char Zora Delene to defect to camp. I'm working with him to do this big RP plot that will involve a group of BC members from different factions out on a routine mission to gather information and recruit new members to the BC in general, when shit's going to hit the fan and Celandine Goold among a few others ends up in over their heads. Ultimately Zora isn't going to like how certain BC members treat demigods that aren't with the cause and will save Cella's life and escape to camp, because Cella is a child of Themis she'll be able to vouch to the counsellors that Zora is genuinely done with the BC. I know you have an Opus character, I thought maybe you'd like to participate some, give your char a chance to grow, stretch their legs, plot a bit... I talked to slay and he's cool if you join in the fun BelladonnaTook (talk) 00:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) re Sweet, I'll let Slay know and I'll keep you updated for when it gets closer, right now it'll be at LEAST 2 to 3 weeks before we start. Besides that, wanna rp someone with my dwarfy dude? I need an excuse to rp him xD BelladonnaTook (talk) 23:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) re that sounds cool, and I can't rp tonight any way I just wanted to finish figuring out which two chars we will rp when we do so we won't have to deal with that when we finally have time to rp xD BelladonnaTook (talk) 00:39, April 13, 2015 (UTC) One Year Hi! do you have future plans of using either Quinton or Crimson in the future? Because if not, I was thinking of deleting them (that is, if it's fine with you). Also, are our lists accurate? If not, then please IM me with the corrections as soon as possible. Thank you! =Adoption I was wondering if I could adopt Alma. 09:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Adoption Thank you! Could I get her word bubble and stuff? :D 04:02, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Badge for chu~ Okay Of course, I could do that, also, thank you for allowing me to adopt Alma. :3 ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 23:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi Bird, I am currently planning to leave this account, and restarting my Camp Half-Blood Roleplay characters, progress, edits, any type of things that I have done on this wiki. I was wondering since you were a admin you could delete some things. If you want to, thats would be awesome. If you don't want to or can't, I totally understand. If you can though though, here's the list of pages and things I need to get rid of; •Carter Montgomery Page •Template: Carter Montgomery •on the Model Hunting Agency page, i wrote 3 comments that i need to get rid of If you did all those things or didn't want to, please delete this talk page. If you don't want to or want to, please in either way, confirm me that you want to or don't want to. Thanks, ii.king.b.ii Model Hi there. I just thought I'd let you know the apparent model used for this char would prefer if you take down her images, so if you could take them down and find a new model :3 Sorry about this, and also for notifying you in such an awkward manner. Have a good day Piece of cake Don't worry, it's not a lot. I needed the edits anyway. xD although would it be fine if I delete the page? Deleting the model would lead to red links on the page, you see. ope life's treating you well. :) Adoption I was wondering if I could adopt your Luck Nymph. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 13:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Challenge for Hecate Hello! Aya is going to challenge Nayra for head of Hecate. Oh, yea It's Lopezsylvia45 aka Zoyzoy. I changed my username. :3 How have you been? What are you up to these days? ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 13:18, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re-Challenge Anyways, I have to re challenge, so, here's the link: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Aya_vs_Nayra_Capac_-_Hecate_Head Sir may I take Erina, I will take good care of her.